More then meets the eye
by blueopaljc
Summary: Did you know Xavier had a son little alone a grand daughter? How will life be in Xavier's school with the newest member now. Will Mia adjust? Will the rest adjust?
1. Prologue

I do not own X-men. Rated M to be safe for later on chapters. This is the my first fanfic so be kind :P. criticism is welcome but only constructive please.

Darkness. Bitterness. Loneness. Three words that fit perfectly with myself. Was I always like this? Hell no. Good hearted, kind, friendly and happy among others things. That was how people described me. I suppose the cruel harsh realities of life tends to change one's mind set. One might wonder what could change one self in a blink of an eye.

Would you yourself not be changed into a cold hearted bitch, if you saw the man you call daddy killed by humans that hate my kind? Or if you were left for dead as well? Do you know of fear? Do you know what it like to stare at a metal barrel of a gun. First pointed at the man that loved you more then anything? Or protected you? Ask yourself this. Do you know what it feels like, when a bullet is tearing away at your flesh? Descending with-in your heart? Do you know what it feels like to die? Did not think so!

Curious as how I survived? Let say I have many special abilities to ade me with that. Yup you guess it. I can heal my self as well as others. To heal somebody I take their ailments with in me and heal myself. That is only one of my abilities. Maybe one day you will find out the others in time.

Not even an hour passed since my life dramatic change. My daddy is gone. All I have is one person left. I know that I should go to him. Hell he probable already knows. How much you want to bet he is already on his way here along with his team? I should let go of my daddy. His body already getting cold. His blood covering himself and me.

Are you wondering why I did not heal him? Unfortunately you cannot heal the already decease. A long line of curses leave my lips. Curses that would even make a sailor blush.

Are you wondering who I am. Ever hear the phase 'curiosity killed the cat'? Fine! I shall tell you. Mia, Mia Xavier. Code name Nightingale. Yup I said Xavier. As in Charles Xavier grand daughter. Bet ya cannot guess what my other talents are now? Did you all catch the sarcasm in that? Daughter to his only son. David Xavier. Gawd saying my daddy name, shall we bring on the water works!?

I hold my daddy tighter to me. Maybe death will take me too!


	2. Chapter 1: I choose life

Italic is when people are talking though their minds

* * *

Two people playing chess. Sipping tea. The fire crackling in the back ground. Creamy pale skin scrunching up. Piercing icy blue eyes sparkling. Red ruby lips forming a huge smile showing off her pearly white teeth. "Checkmate" She laughs. Her laughter would make angels even envious. Shortly after a deep laugh fills the room as well.

A window breaks. Smoke fills the room. A loud bang rang throughout followed by a scream. The young woman rushes toward the man. Her platinum blonde waist length hair with eight inches long pink tips bellowing around her. Tiny hands presses towards the bullet wound. Nothing happens. Eyes brimming with tears. "Daddy!" sob "NO!" She did not get further then this. Another shot was fire hitting her directly in her chest.

Everything went cold for two minutes. When the young women began coughing up her own blood. The bullet forcing it way out. Those icy blue eyes looking down. Tears falling freely. Spattering on her father face. Arms wrapping around her father. Placing his head in her lap. Curling her self so her face was position on his chest soaking his shirt clean though.

Smoke filled the cottage. She took in her surrounding. Flames blazing. Those pricks she thought. "Daddy I get to be with you yet." A small smile forms. Laying down by her dad. She places her head on his shoulder.

Emotions of loss, heart ache, love, hate, loathing. Surrounded this tiny women. Tears and blood mixing. Placing a chaste kiss on her daddy cheek. Returning her head where is rest before. Closing her eyes. I am ready daddy. Holding tighter on his body. She waits for the flames to claim her. Arms open wide for death...

* * *

Charles Xavier head snaps up. Sweat dripping down his forehand. "MIA!" The young women was his precious Mia. If that was his grand daughter then that must mean the man was his son. God no. Blinking back his own tears threatening to came out. Taking calming breathes. His fingers massage his temples while taking a look at his clock one am.

_Ororo I need you wake up and met me in my offices NOW!_

_Charles wh-what?_

_'Ro please met me at my office now._

_Of coarse, came the tired reply of the weather goddess_

_Scott...Scott?_

_Professor?_

_I need you now met me in my office!_

_On my way..._

Charles wheels himself into his office waiting not so patience. Impatiently tapping his finger tips on his desk. His only thoughts were on Mia. Remembering the first time he met her. His son David brought her to him in the waiting room of a hospital. The moment his eyes met hers he knew she would have him wrapped around her tiny finger. She was also very special. In more ways then one. David place the small bundle with in his arms. His Nightingale as he dubbed her was no more then five pounds. Which was normal in premature births. Still she was perfect.

So absorbed in his thoughts he did not notice the silent tears or hear the knocking of the door. Slowly his office door creaked open. "Charles," came the soothing voice of Storm. That broken him out of his memories.

'Ro and Scott shared a looked. Neither of them have ever seen the professor in tears. "Charles" 'Ro voice came out shaken. "Thank you both for meting with me at this late hour. There is a young girl in need of our services. Over in Rhode Island. Scott if you would please prepare the jet. We leave immediately." The possessor voice held no emotion. With nods Storm and Scott took off to the jet with Charles close behind.

* * *

"What do you suppose has the professor so riled up?" The leader of the X-men asks. Worries laced throughout his voice.

"I really have no clue." Storm sadly reply. " I mean I never saw Charles in tears before." Both senior team mates glance towards the mentor. They could tell he was holding back more tears. " Scott, his eyes. So much pain in them." A small sigh escapes Scott's throat. "I know."

"All systems a go. Ready for take off." The jet engines revving. "We will be there in ten minutes." After Scott took off. 'Ro slipped to the back of the jet where the professor was.

What if she doesn't have ten minutes. Mia please hold on. Charles brought his fingers to his temples. Trying to contact her again. Dam it she still blocking me!

"Charles." A minute or two past before Storm spoke again. "If you need to talk ever to me. You know I am here." the weather witch gave an encouraging smile. "Ororo... I know you are... thank you my friend. I rather not talk currently. Sorry Ororo..." Charles voice trailed off into a broke sob. Storm placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. " Never be sorry." She told him. They were interpreted by Scott tell them they were here.

* * *

Blue mist surrounded Mia. A warming tingling feeling with in her. Her eyes snapped wide open. Shocked was one way at putting it. There stood her dad. But how if I am holding him... He was translucent and floating ... Oh this is just great my last moment of my life and I am going insane. Great Mia... She heard him chuckle.

"Not insane my little one." He flashes her one of his famous smiles. Ok yup insane. If I wasn't going to die soon the men in white coats would take me away. "Mia the only reason you would be insane, would be the fact you are going to let yourself die." The sadness did not go unnoticed. "Daddy to be with you..." Mia breaks into fresh tears. "Mia where I am going you cannot follow. Nor would I want you too." "Don't you want me daddy?" David sighs. His heart breaking for his only daughter. "Of coarse I do sweet heart. But this is not your destiny. Mia I need you too live. If not for yourself for me. Consider it my last wish. Please for me."

Mia slowly stands. "Daddy..." She reaches out toward him. " It will be alright sweat heart. I shall always be with you. Always and forever..." David began to fade slowly away. "Daddy!! NO! Don't leave me again. NO!" Just when she thought she had no tears left more left trails down her face. With a determent face she walks over to her dad's dead body. "For you daddy!"

Using her telekinetic powers she lift his lifeless body out of the burning cottage. While outside safely away for the flames. Mia drops her daddy. Dropping to her knees she pulls her dad to her body, cradling him to her chest. Her eyes watching the uncaring flames killing her home. Her memories. Her everything. Her fragile mind completing blanking out.


	3. Chapter 2: He has a what?

That was how the Xavier and his X-men found her. Sobbing, holding her daddy body, and staring into the flames. Causality they made their way towards her. Only to be thrown back furiously back a few feet. Mia quickly throwing up an energy shield around her and her dad after that.

"Well that was pleasant." said Scott getting up rubbing his lower back. While Storm helped Charles up. Approaching her once again. The trio was zap by a mental blase. Blinding pain ripping though them. " I don't think approaching her will work." Storm dead panned. Objects whiling around Mia as well now. Burning pieces of her home. Between other things. Mia hair whipping around her. Her eyes pure white.

"Mia. My nightingale. Can you hear me?." Charles efforts were met with another mental blase to the trio. Scott brought his hand to his visors. "SCOTT! Don't. Please." That was a first both Scott and Storm again. The professor pleading. " Stand back both of you." 'Ro both took a few steps back. While Scott took a few towards Xavier. "Professor... she could be a danger..." Charles sign for the umpteenth time. "Mia will not hurt me. She just confused and hurt..." " I see that but she's a threat" "Scott she just watched her father got shot and she just got shot... please just stand down..."

Still Scott refused to move. His hand still on his visor. Mia took this as a threat. Her mind projecting with in his. Images after images implanted with in Scott. An image of the Wolverine and Jean. They were both in the med lab on the metal table. His hands on her thighs. Her mouth devourers his. One of his hand moved under her shirt edging towards her breast. While she was busy grinding the bugle in his jeans. Jean immediately groan when ragged callous fingers pinched her breast. They broke the kiss for a quick moment, so could Wolverine tugged Jean's red shirt off. Trailing kisses down her face, her neck. Stopping at the spot where her neck meat her shoulder. Biting down hard. Only to suck gently and sooth it after wards. Her hands literal ripping his shirt clean off. Raise her hips to grind into Logan's lower region. Resulting in a low growl from him and a loud moan from her...

The image faded and Scott was thrown 20 feed back smashing his body into a near by tree. Storm was by his side with in seconds. " Scott are you alright?" Groaning he took her hand whiles getting to his feet. " Well I would be lying if I said I was. Just what in the hell was that!?" Xavier turn his head towards Scott " I told you to stand down. She saw you as a threat. Now please stay where you are!"

"Mia. Nightingale." The x-men could feel more energy coming forth from her. "Mia... Do you remember your sixth birthday party? You wanted an outside party. You and your friends wrapped head to toe in gloves scarves snow suits... Your father freezing his butt off while barbecuing. Well actually all the adults were. You and your friends coming up from behind us chucking snow balls at us. You laughed so hard. It hard to be mad at you when u laugh, did you know that. Do you remember what happened after that?

" I got you a clown for your party. To my defence thou, I did not know you were terrify of clowns. This little six year old getting directly in front of a grown man. Placing your hand on your hips. Do you remember what you told him? No? You told him to get the hell away from you and get the fuck out of your house. When he did not budge you pushed him into the freezing lake behind him." Charles chuckles a bit." I am still not sure what shock your dad or me more. The fact you told off the clown with swears or the fact you pushed him into the ice freezing lake.

"Do you remember how you repaid me for that clown?" Charles smiles at the fond memory." After you push the clown you turn on your heels. Went to your G.I. Joe cake and took a hand full of it. Walking up behind me. Do you know what happens next? You smear the cake all over my head. Licking the remainders of the cake off your hands while saying dam this is some good cake. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

Charles could tell he was getting to her but not fully. At lease it was start. Both Scott and 'Ro wore confused expressions or theirs faces. Both wondering who this girl is.

"Ok how about this one. How about the time when we first came into one of your gifts. You wanting a horse so bad. You would be extra sweet and kind. Always giving your dad and me that puppy dog look of yours. Do you know how many times your dad or I almost gave in. But your dad told you a horse is the best gift for a nine year old but when you got older maybe. You just stuck out your lip more. Snuffling. We came to compromise did we not we. We took you horse back riding a week later. Your smile reached your eyes. You were a natural at horse back riding. Your father and my self watching you. You going faster and fast around the rink. Do remember something spooked the horse and you went flying back? I do I never been so scared before in my life, neither your dad. He ran so fast of course I was right behind him, wheeling my self.

" I believe both of us stop short when we saw your skin stitching it self up. Not mention the fact you were laughing and asking to do it again. You got right back up and chased the horse down. Getting right back up. You were always a trooper. Nothing could keep you down. And I know this wont either. Perhaps slow you down."

Mia hair was aiming down. Some of the objects spinning around dropping to the ground. The professor was getting though. Almost. Soon Mia. Chares you can do this. You need to he told him self.

"Ok I know you will know this one Mia. I took you shopping during the summer before you had to go back to school. You were 11 I remember your dad had to coerce you to come with peanut butter cookies. Once we finally got to the mall you went straight for the boy's section. That of course didn't shock me. You were also a little tom boy. Playing football, baseball, soccer, just about ever sport under the sun. My have that has changed. I could not get you in a mall then but now I can get you out." Again he smiles to himself.

"After you got the boy clothes, I took you do the girl's section. How much icecream did it take to persuade you? We had to get you a training bra remember? While you were there do you remember some boy came up to you? Do you remember the boy?" Xavier was interrupted by Mia. "Mike..." barely above a whipper came her reply." Do you know what he did?" He paused hoping she would talk. Nothing. Sighing he continued " He grabbed you and kissed you." Mia let a small laugh out. " I pushed him so hard. I broke his nose and he pasted out" Mia replied.

" Yes. Yes you did. You felt so bad that you did. That when we found out a twist about your healing ability." Mia let a tired smile slip on her face." I brought my hands to his face. I felted my own nose being broken and it healed automatically. While Mike had no more broken nose."

Mia energy shield was brought down the rest of the objects fell to the ground and her eyes turned back. She turned her head towards Charles. Her face caked with dried blood. Massacre running down her face. Dried and wet tears matted on her face. Xavier roll himself towards her. "Grandfather.." She burrowed her face in his lap. " It is going to be ok Mia." Xavier whispering comforting words to his grand daughter. "God no daddy." She finally let go of her father's body. Throwing herself in her grandfather embrace.

To say Scott and 'Ro were shock would be one hell of understatement. "He has a grand daughter." Ororo said below a whisper. Scott was to shocked to even form words.

"Mia come on let get you to your new home Nightingale." With that said Mia stood on shaky legs. Lifting her daddy up with her mind. Holding her grandfather hand letting him led her to the black bird. Mia stared aimlessly out the window. Tears burring her vision once more.


	4. Chapter 3

Professor X could not get one wink of sleep. His beloved son is gone. So many regrets he had. Never telling him how much he loved him. Or the fact he hasn't seen David in five years. That fight he remembers it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Mia's mother finally wanted to see her daughter. His son told her to get the hell out. That she wasn't no mother to HIS Daughter. Xavier Being the man his was thought everyone deserved a second chance. Even Mia mother.

Charles tried to get him to see reason. That she was still a child when she had Mia. A person will do stupid things out of fear. David augments were that he was still young. That he stood by Mia. It was him that loved and cared for Mia.

So here they all were at a cross road in his son's living room. The women pleading with him. Charles trying to reunite a daughter and her mother. David fighting tooth and nail.

"David please I was only 16 when I had her. I know what I did was wrong. But I was afraid. Please just let me see her once." Silent tears made their way down her face. "SCARED! That's your excuse. Christ sake so was I. I was only 18. I stayed by her side. I loved her. I was there for her. What about you? Do you know how many times she asked about you. Do you know who had to tell her mother ran off the second she was born? Not you that's for dam sure." David was beyond fumed. "She needs me as much as I need her!" David became red in the face."She NEEDS you?! Ok where were you when she broke her leg? Or where were you when she thought she was dying cause she just got her period? What were you when she needed love!? He roared. "I know I made mistakes. I want to. No need to rectify them." The blond women pleaded. "David maybe she right? What could one visit hurt?" Always the voice of reason Charles was. "Hurt? Hurt dad? Do you have any idea how many nights she cried her self asleep cause her own mother didn't want her!? David was now passing beyond pissed. "No I did not want her then. But I want her NOW!" The woman screamed back.

No one saw Mia on the steps. She had heard everything. She also had a tear stain face. While the adults continue to argue. Mia sat silently until she saw her dad crying. That was the first time she ever saw him cry. She screamed " LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!!" The house shook. Windows rattled. Eventually shattering. With so much anger in Mia she mental shoved her mom across the room towards that door. She ran to her father embracing him with all she had.

"I want both of you to leave and never step foot in my house again." David voice was deathly no one made a move. Mia swung the front door open and shoved Her "mommy" and himself out of the house. Locking the door as they went.

End of flash back

That was the last time he saw his son. Mia was supposed to go there that fall for her schooling. It never happen. It was also the first time she used her mental powers as well. "David what have I done. Please forgive me." For the first time in five year he let him self cry over the lost of his son. Not once but twice he lost him.

At lease he has a second chance with Mia. How much he missed her. He would be there for all the times he wasn't. He would occasionally get a letter from her. It was more then David ever did. No matter the cost he would be there now for her!

Loud wrapping on Mia door woke her. What the hell she mumbled. Pulling her covers around her tighter and throwing her pillow on top of her head she tried to go back to bed. Knock. Knock! "Ok ok I am up you can go away now!" Her reply muffled by her pillow. The door creaked open. "OMG what does a girl need to do to get sleep around here!" She almost used her powers to shove them out but thought twice on it.

"Rise and shine." Grrr it's the power puff. Growling was all Scott got out of her. He pulled up the covers where her head should but was met with a pair of feet. "Come on get up Xavier wants you in his office." His effort was met with a middle finger submerging out of the covers. "Not a morning person are you." He completely rips the cover off her. "You know I could make you think you're a ballerina and dress you in a toto while you dance around the mansion." He cringes at the thought. " But you wouldn't. Would you?" Mia swung her legs over the bed. Stretching her limbs. "You never know luv. Give me a few. I need a shower at lease. Now shoo." Shutting the door before he could answer her.

Throwing on the same clothes she wore last night she stepped out of the room. Hair sobbing wet. Bare footed. "You're still here?" a huff of annoyance danced on her voice. "Under stick orders to bring you down to the professor office." said Scott. "Aye, aye captain!" Mia mocked saluted him. "Soo about last night... Sorry for bothering you." Unsure of herself. "Think nothing of it." He smiles at her. "Here we are." Knocking they were greeted in there minds.

"Good morning Grand dad." Yawning sightly. " Heard you had an interesting night," there was a hint of amusement in his voice "Well you know me. I love it when things go boom!" Xavier lips quirked up. He handed Mia a schedule for her classes starting on monday. Mumbling under her breathe. Sort of sounded like what the fu... "There is also the subject of clothes is there not? Also how in control of your gifts are you. Ever hear of a danger room?"

"Err nope. Why? Can I make things go boom in there?" An evil smirk appears of her face. Both men in the room eye brows rose. "If you want" Hesitated Xavier. "First thou is clothes. Storm will take you shopping in 30 minutes. I Suggest you put on shoes first." Oh how she couldn't wait to see this Danger room. Boom time Mia inner mind scream.

30 minutes later. 'Ro knocked on Mia door. "Come in. Ellos Ororo." Mia shifted her weight on the balls of her feet. "Soo... About last night...I'm" Before Mia could finish 'Ro interrupted her. " Do not worry child. That happens to all of us. Trust me I have lost control before as well." Storm shrugged her shoulders. She sounded genuine. "Shopping time." Clasping her hand together. Mia look amused by the older women action. "Shall we then." With that said Storm linked her arm thought Mia's

15 clothes stores, three shore stores, one manicure shore, one hair cutting store, and one makeup/perfume store later. 17 of Mia bags, and five shopping bags of 'Ro. Five hours of shopping, stopping only once for food. The two women bonded. Storm considered her a good friend already. Mia as well. She was a bit skeptical of it. Could she trust this? Maybe. She never really had friends. Only her dad.

Oh dad. Dam it Mia. No more tears. Must be strong. Would finding the men who did and make them pay, help her? Something has too. _Do not worry dear. You do have a purpose. _What in the hell. Who said that! Hello? Talking to myself won't help! Mia was stopped mid rant.

"Who said you were talking to your self? A blind women with short brown hair said. "Listen Mia..." Errr... who is this women? Mia thought. "How do you know my name." Mia wasn't sure to run or fight. A fight might be good for her. Maybe she could get a chance to make something..... or someone go boom! For the second time she was cut off from her rants.

"That isn't important. This is. A prophecy .Fire. To sacrifice your self for one. Will safe many more. When the time comes you will know Mia." Before Mia could retort she was gone. First voices in my head. Now a crazy women. What in earth did she mean? Should I even listen to her? If tell people that would they send me away. Ok Mia lets file her and the voice in my head away. No one needs to know!

Storm pulled the car up. Mia got in. 'Ro could tell something was up. She kept her mouth shut for now. If Mia wanted to talk she would. They reached the mansion. Bags following behind them. It certainly makes it easier when you have a telekinetic shopping partner Storm thought. " Did you buy the entire mall out?" A single eyebrow rose over red glasses. "You know something. You're a pain in the ass. Anyone ever tell you that. Power puff girl?" Mia lips twitch. "Nope no one." Mia rolled her eyes at Scott. Pivoted on her feet walking to her room. Not before sticking her tounge out as said man. "Thank for today 'Ro. I really needed it." A small smiled grace her lips.


End file.
